Utilize a herpes virus induced lymphoma in cotton top marmosets for the evaluation of immunotherapy agents. In particular, specific transfer factor and immune RNA prepared from immunized adult baboons will be tested alone in a combined immunotherapeutic regimen. The primary focus of this work shall be on systems in which the test animals have already received a tumor challenge, although a certain amount of pre-challenge (prophylactic) testing will be required in some studies. Assays for cell mediated immunity and humoral immunity will be performed as a secondary goal of this contract.